50 Shades of Cophine
by x-backtoblack-x
Summary: 26 chapters of nothing but smut.
1. The Lab

50 Shades of Cophine – Chapter 1

The lab was almost eerily quiet today, not that Cosima minded. In fact she considered it a virtue whenever she was able to work alone. Not that she minded any of the other post-grads that worked alongside her, or any of the supervisors that sometimes liked to triple check she was keeping on task, she just liked the silence sometimes and of course the fact she could work on her 'holy shit I'm a clone' side project without too many questions being asked. You know, that and the fact she could turn the music in her earphones up full volume without anyone feeling the need to lecture her on how it'll affect her hearing in future.

The one down side of being alone in the lab at night listening to music though: she almost suffered heart failure and dropped her test tube when a hand brushed across the small of her back out of nowhere.

"Holy shit, dude!" she barked, her razor sharp reflexes managing to catch the test tube before it bounced and smashed off the table in front of her.

She took a second, making sure her heart hadn't actually stopped, and then turned ready to tear into whoever had very nearly ruined the test she was running. Once she saw who it was though, she couldn't help but stop dead in her tracks and smile.

Delphine had obviously jumped back after scaring Cosima so much, because she was now standing at arm's length, a shocked and slightly apologetic look on her face as she revaluated her decision to surprise her girlfriend to reward her for working so hard recently.

"You scared me," Cosima noted, pulling out her earphones, placing her iPod on the table, and smiling at the blonde, even though her heart was still going a mile a minute.

"I noticed," Delphine laughed, taking a step closer now that she was sure she wasn't going to have acid or something thrown in her face in self-defence.

"What're you doing here?" Cosima questioned then, turning quickly to place the test tube in its stand before turning back to her girlfriend and wrapping her arms around Delphine's waist to pull her closer.

"Just thought I'd come say hello," Delphine relied simply, continuing when she saw Cosima raising a questioning eyebrow. "And, you know… You've been working late a lot this month, I've the right to miss you, no?" she added, her own arms snaking up around Cosima's neck.

"What do you miss the most?" Cosima questioned playfully, trying to ignore the flutter in her chest as Delphine's nails scratched the nape of her neck.

"The sex." Was Delphine's reply, that although matter of fact, sent a chilling shiver down Cosima's spine.

"You don't mess around, do you," Cosima whispered, watching mesmerised as her girlfriends pupils darkened.

"Not when I only get to see you when we're in public ma cherie," Delphine concurred, moving her head in so her lips were now only inches from Cosima's.

"Good point," Cosima nodded, her eyes staring intently as Delphine licked her lips, knowing what was about to happen.

"I've just missed you," the blonde whispered, moving closer again so as their lips now brushed off one another.

"Mhm… show me how much." The words slipping daringly from Cosima's lips were all it took.

Their entire bodies seemed to mould together as one when their lips finally met in a warm and much needed embrace. Delphine pushed herself as close to her girlfriend as she could, with Cosima using the counter behind her to stabilize herself as she pushed back into the kiss.

Her hands moved of their own accord as they slipped inside Delphine's jacket, running up and down her sides of her shirt. Still never moving under the material, one hand came to cup the blonde's breast, giving it a firm squeeze that caused Delphine to groan approvingly into Cosima's mouth.

It was Delphine's turn to explore then, her hands running once over Cosima's supple curves before catching the material of her top and pulling it off over her head. She then allowed her hands to glide across the brunettes tight stomach, two fingers dipping daringly past the seam of Cosima's jeans and catching there, Delphine then using this to pull Cosima's naval towards her own.

Cosima knew she should stop this. She knew they could be caught, and knew if they were it could end in expulsion. Though as she felt those same two fingers undo her trousers, and a pair of hands push down the jeans until they fell around her ankles, Cosima realised she didn't really care.

Instead she effortlessly undone the buttons of her girlfriend's top, pushing it off Delphine's shoulders in seconds, and before long both women were embracing one another in nothing but their underwear.

It was then that Delphine broke the kiss. Her lips ran smoothly across Cosima's jaw, slowly inching their way up her neck until finally they wrapped around her ear. Cosima stifled her moan, but couldn't help but latch onto the sides of the desk behind her as Delphine tugged lightly at her lobe. Her lips then blazed a trail down the side of the brunette's neck, stopping only briefly on Cosima's pulse point, where she allowed her teeth to graze across the skin, before she continued to her collarbones.

Cosima couldn't take it much longer, her legs almost giving up from under her when Delphine's delicate fingers pushed aside the fabric of her bra, the blonde's lips now closing in around her already erect nipple.

"Delphine… please," Cosima begged, at the same time moving her own hands up and pushing aside her girlfriends bra, beginning to pull at her breasts, tweaking the nipples until they stood erect.

The sensation was all Delphine needed as a push, the blonde moaned once against Cosima's breast before making quick work of moving her girlfriend's underwear down around her ankles. Then, without warning she slide a finger inside her, quickly adding a second, her agile digits picking up pace as Cosima began panting softly with each thrust.

Gradually Cosima's groans became louder, with Delphine eventually removing her lips from the brunette's breast and kissing her again to muffle the sounds, all the while her fingers keeping their rhythmic in and out pace.

Each time Cosima moaned Delphine could feel the pool of wetness between her own legs throbbing and aching to be felt. She was here for Cosima though, and with that thought in mind she let her fingers find the brunette's G spot, beginning to curve her fingertips into it, knowing exactly how the other woman liked to be touched.

She could feel Cosima tighten around her, and knew it wouldn't be long before it was all over, prompting her to add a third finger to Cosima's slick folds, feeling her girlfriends walls clench around her fingers tighter each time they moved inside her.

Eventually the moment went still as Delphine felt Cosima freeze for a moment, before a long undulated moan was pressed into her mouth as the orgasm screamed through the brunette, causing her to shudder, and remove her hands from Delphine's breasts to grip at the blonde's shoulders for dear life.

"Oh," Cosima whispered eventually, finally loosening her grip on Delphine's shoulders as she seemed to find her feet again.

"You see why I missed it," Delphine grinned, taking a step back and swooping down to pick up her shirt, never taking her eyes off her girlfriend.

"Uh huh…" Cosima nodded dumbly, taking another second before she composed herself. "You wanna… wanna go?" She questioned, motioning towards the lab door.

"But your work," Delphine pointed out.

"Won't be gone in the morning," Cosima finished, pulling up her underwear and jeans while at the same time grabbing her shirt. "Now come on," she grinned, grabbing her girlfriend's hand as both women half ran from the lab.


	2. Apologies

50 Shades of Cophine – Chapter 2

"Ma Cherie… I have a confession to make."

Cosima couldn't help but cock a brow as her girlfriend stood in front of her, looking like she'd just run over a puppy.

"Everything okay?" Cosima ventured hesitantly, acutely aware of just how upset the blonde seemed, and therefore preparing herself for the worst.

"I uh… I kissed Sarah," Delphine replied without hesitation, as if she were pulling off a particularly sticky Band-Aid.

"You did what?" Cosima dead panned, unsure whether to be hurt that her girlfriend had apparently cheated, or amused at the thought of Sarah being kissed by Delphine.

"She was at the university earlier to talk to you, no?" Delphine questioned, rather than giving an explanation.

"Uh yea, I was showing her some stuff," Cosima nodded.

"Qui, and I saw her, and her hair was tied up and she was at the college so I just, I presumed it was you," Delphine explained, her hands beginning to move wildly as she tried to reason out her actions. "I just kissed her, but I knew once I did it wasn't you because it didn't feel the same and then she started to shout and… and I realised who it was," she finished, now sounding more embarrassed than upset.

"Oh my god…" Cosima was definitely leaning towards amused rather than hurt right now.

"I'm so sorry Cosima," Delphine swore, now choosing to ring her hands awkwardly.

"I guess… I guess it's okay?" Cosima shrugged slowly.

"You mean you're not mad?" The relief seemed to pour through every fibre of Delphine's body.

"I mean… no? I suppose we're biological doubles, so you know… it really was an honest mistake," Cosima reasoned eventually. "Plus, I mean you stopped right away…"

"I did, I did!" Delphine confirmed instantly, sitting down next to the brunette on the couch now that she knew she wasn't in the dog house.

"Then it's cool," Cosima smiled, reaching out and giving the blonde's thigh a reassuring squeeze.

"Bon," Delphine nodded, although she still looked uncertain as she placed her hand over the one resting on her thigh. "Still though… I wish I could make it up to you somehow," she relented, biting her lip uncertainly.

"Make it up to me?" Cosima allowed the words to roll over on her tongue for a moment before she spoke again. "I mean wow, there's just like nothing I can think of that'd make it up to me," she continued, a smirk cracking through her thoughtful exterior.

"Nothing?" Delphine repeated, smiling at the way Cosima fought to keep a straight face.

"Well I mean… there's one thing," Cosima revealed, her hand ever so casually sliding further up her girlfriend's thigh.

"And what does this one thing involve?" Delphine questioned, biting her lip and quirking her eyebrow in her girlfriends direction.

"It involves me…" Cosima started, repositioning herself so she now straddled Delphine on the couch. "… reminding you," she continued slowly, her arms draping around the blondes neck. "What it feels like to kiss the real me," she finished, sealing her words against her girlfriends lips with a slow but solid kiss.

Delphine moaned into Cosima's lips, her hands sliding under the brunettes t-shirt and up the small of her back. The brunette took this as all the encouragement she needed, deepening the kiss as she allowed her tongue to dart out from between her lips, tracing over Delphine's lips until they parted.

From there she gradually broke the kiss off, instead choosing to drag her lips across Delphine's cheek and down the side of her neck where she bit hard into the blonde's pulse point, feeling her girlfriend shiver beneath her, and hearing the low moan slip past her lips.

She kept going from there, down along the blonde's collarbones, and towards her chest, until she was stopped as she felt Delphine's hands scrape back down her lower spine before moving back between the two bodies and popping open the button on Cosima's jeans.

Cosima smiled against Delphine's collarbone, and tried to lift her legs as the blonde pushed the jeans down off her hips and onto the floor before managing to do the same with her own jeans. Once she did sit back in her girlfriend's lap she could feel the heat that radiated from Delphine's core only mere inches from her.

She wanted to taste Delphine so badly, but knew she also needed to wait, so instead she unbuttoned the blonde's shirt and pushed it out of her way as her mouth continued its journey down Delphine's body.

Her lips reached Delphine's right breasts after what felt like a lifetime, and once there her teeth began tugging playfully at her erect nipples, her tongue then swirling across the hardened nub to sooth the pain as Delphine panted in pleasure.

Cosima was just about to repeat this process with the blonde's left breast, when she felt Delphine's fingers push her underwear to one side, the sensation of her girlfriend's fingers sliding over her core causing her head to fall back and her back to arch. This sensation was nothing however compared to the feeling of Delphine's fingers as they began working in agonising circles over Cosima's clit.

The sensation was almost too painful to bear, with Delphine continuing to tease as Cosima felt the pool between her legs growing hotter and wetter. She began panting as she tried in vain to thrust onto Delphine's fingers, the blonde pulling away however each time Cosima's hips buckled towards her.

"Say you want it," Delphine murmured against the shell of Cosima's ear.

"I need… I need it," Cosima confirmed, nodding her head frantically and placing one hand on Delphine's knee to balance herself.

Delphine smiled wickedly at the brunette and without breaking eye contact slowly slid two fingers into Cosima's slick folds, watching intently as her girlfriend's eyes fluttered shut and her breath hitched in her throat. Delphine worked her able digits in and out of Cosima's core, each thrust harder than the last as she let her fingers slide in knuckle deep and curl on their way out, her pace becoming steady as she felt Cosima's hips begin to match it.

Cosima didn't last much longer, and Delphine could feel the brunette tighten around her fingers one final time just before the orgasm shot through her and her entire body collapsed against Delphine's in exhausted ecstasy.

Cosima didn't move for a moment, and Delphine took the opportunity to move her free hand down between their bodies, feeling her own core throb with anticipation as her hand drew closer.

"Don't even think about it," Cosima murmured against Delphine's shoulder, before pulling back and glaring playfully at her girlfriend.

"Mais," Delphine began to beg, being stopped abruptly when Cosima's finger came up and covered her lip.

Then, without warning, Cosima seemed to regain her energy, and slid effortlessly off Delphine's lap and between her legs, which she nudged aside with her elbows, while at the same time making quick work of removing her lace underwear.

Delphine gasped at this sudden change in pace, and barely had time to register as Cosima slid two fingers into her core, at the same time placing sloppy, wet kisses along the inside of Delphine's thigh and up to her navel, where she added to the feeling of her fingers sliding in and out of the blonde's cunt by letting her tongue trace random patterns in Delphine's sensitive flesh.

"Merde…" Delphine whimpered, her hands raking through Cosima's dreadlocks and pulling at them as her toes curled and her hips began to buckle involuntarily into Cosima's face.

It wasn't long before she too unravelled, her orgasm hitting her like a train as her entire lower body seized up and she rode out her high, allowing one content sigh to fall from her lips when she eventually came back to earth.

"Does this mean I am forgiven?" Delphine questioned, her voice still husky as she watched Cosima rise to her feet, licking her lips and smiling broadly.

"Yea, I think we can safely say you're forgiven now," Cosima nodded, kissing Delphine lightly, before curling up beside her half naked girlfriend on the couch and pulling a blanket down over them.


	3. High

50 Shades of Cophine – Chapter 3

Delphine fumbled in her handbag, her fingers brushing over everything but the spare key she now possessed for Cosima's apartment. There was her phone, her own keys, cigarettes, makeup, purse, nicotine patches (never opened), and finally, right at the very bottom the silver key she really had to put on her keychain at some point.

She twisted the lock and pushed the door open with her shoulder, expecting to find her girlfriend sitting at her desk hard at work, or perhaps lounging on her bed reading a book. Instead however she was met with a thick cloud of smoke. Okay, well not a cloud, though definitely a visible smoke residue in the air.

She stepped inside quickly and closed the door behind her so as not to set off the smoke alarm in the hall (the one in Cosima's room had obviously at some point been dismantled), and looked around, spotting her girlfriend on the floor beside her bed, a dopy grin on her face.

"Guess what!" the brunette giggled, staring up adoringly at her girlfriend.

"What?" Delphine questioned, being unable to stop herself from smiling at Cosima as she placed down her handbag and walked towards her.

"Remember that time I said I'd get you baked?" Cosima prompted.

"Qui," Delphine nodded, already knowing where this was going.

"Well that day has come," Cosima smiled, pointing down at the Coke bottle in front of her that had a hole pierced in either side of it.

"With this?" Delphine questioned sceptically, also looking at the bottle, the top of which was covered in tin foil that had had several small holes poked in it.

"Yea…" Cosima nodded, looking somewhat disappointed at her paraphernalia. "I lost my bong… well actually I think Alison found my bong, but you know," she shrugged.

"Ah," Delphine murmured, looking less hesitant now. "Well then, show me how it works, s'il te plait."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Fun, isn't it," Cosima smirked, rolling her head to one side to glance at Delphine who was now lying on the bed next to her.

"Mm," the blonde agreed, her sentence then breaking off into a fit of giggles. "You know what else would be fun ma cherie?" she added eventually, her laughter slowly subsiding.

"What's that?" Cosima questioned, now rolling her entire body to face her girlfriend.

"Have you ever," she paused, rolling so she too was on her side, facing Cosima. "Had sex while… baked?"

"No," Cosima concurred after a moment's consideration. "Can't say I have."

"First time for everything?" Delphine encouraged, pushing Cosima back onto her back and positioning herself so she was now hovering over the brunette, her hair tickling the edges of Cosima's cheeks.

"I like where this is going," Cosima smirked, wrapping her arms around Delphine's waist and pulling her down so the blonde now lay flat against Cosima, and their faces were millimetres apart.

It was Delphine that made the first move. She closed the gap between them, their lips falling together as they had so many times before, this time a little more sloppy than usual, though with just as much passion.

Eventually the kiss broke, and wordlessly both women set about stripping down to their underwear. When they'd finished Delphine took the time to sit back for a moment, taking in the slow rise and fall of Cosima's breast for a while before she felt compelled to let her hands touch them.

She reached down and began caressing the brunette's breasts slowly as she bent down again and began kissing along the length of Cosima's neck. Gradually her wet, sloppy kisses got lower, setting a fiery trail down through the valley of Cosima's breasts and over her toned stomach.

Before her mouth could move further though she was stopped by the sudden shock of Cosima's fingers as they began pushing in against Delphine's moist core through the cotton material of her underwear. As Cosima's fingers moved in agonising circles Delphine felt the brunette's free hand reach down and grab the back of her neck, pulling her back up to reignite their kiss.

Delphine couldn't help but whimper against Cosima's lips when without warning the brunette swept off her girlfriends underwear in one swift movement, allowing her hand to trail back up Delphine's inner thigh before she beginning running her fingers up and down between Delphine's slick folds.

"Merde," Delphine whispered against Cosima's mouth as she suddenly felt just as lucid as she had when she'd stepped into the apartment, with the sensation of Cosima's fingers causing every nerve in her body to stand to attention.

Finally, and much to Delphine's pleasure, Cosima allowed her fingers to slide slowly into the blonde's core, quickly building a rhythm as her digits slid in and out. Delphine could feel herself losing control, and felt her body contract and push harder against Cosima's fingers each time they curled against her G spot. She could feel her entire body shake, and without warning orgasm rushed through her and she bit down hard on Cosima's lip as she came down from her second high of the evening.

"Wow," Delphine groaned eventually, her body lying pressed against Cosima's again now as she caught her breath.

"Good?" Cosima questioned, smiling absently at the ceiling as she spoke.

"Mhm," Delphine murmured, repositioning herself quickly so she was once again hovering over Cosima's body. "Let me show you."

Cosima didn't have time to respond. Delphine's lips resumed the course she'd been on earlier, this time moving further than her girlfriend's stomach, down to the waistline of Cosima's underwear, where they stalled for only a second as Delphine pushed the panties down Cosima's legs.

Her tongue moved slowly at first, swirling in circles and tracing shapes into the sensitive nerves of Cosima's clit. Cosima couldn't take it for long though, her hands knotting in Delphine's thick blonde curls and pushing her face desperately towards her core. Delphine didn't relent however, continuing her teasing and ignoring the relentless pleas from her girlfriend. It wasn't until she felt Cosima's body begin to vibrate with anticipation that she finally allowed her tongue to slip briefly inside the brunette's core and swirl around for a moment before withdrawing, only to be replaced by Delphine's able digits that slid in and out expertly as her tongue resumed the task of licking up and down the length of Cosima's clit.

Cosima didn't last long after that, her body shuddering to climax as she released one long undulated moan of gratification. When she finally did return to the real world and open her eyes again she found Delphine now lying next to her, the blonde's arms wrapped securely around her waist.

"Bon?" Delphine questioned simply, smiling at the post orgasm expression on Cosima's face.

"Yea… tres, tres bon," Cosima nodded happily, turning and kissing her girlfriend softly, tasting herself against Delphine's lips.

"You know it was quick too?" Delphine pointed out once Cosima leaned back into her pillow. "Really quick," she added, pointing to the clock on the locker next to the bed.

"Wow, it was," Cosima realised, noting the record time they'd managed to achieve. "We should get high and do this kinda thing more often," she commented then.

"You think?" Delphine laughed sceptically.

"Hell yea, more time for round two."


	4. Mile High

"Why the long face?" Cosima whispered to her girlfriend, who was sitting next to her and obviously only half focusing on the in-flight movie playing in front of them.

"Oh, it's nothing," Delphine insisted, smiling briefly at the brunette. "Just tired."

"Liar," Cosima scoffed, not even vaguely impressed by Delphine's attempts. "Come on, spill," she prompted, nudging Delphine playfully with her shoulder.

"I just…" Delphine paused, turning to face Cosima and biting down on her lip in anticipation before she finished her sentence. "I'm just not really looking forward to this whole trip," she confessed slowly.

"What? Why?" Cosima questioned, shocked by her girlfriends revelation.

"Well I mean don't get me wrong, I cannot wait to give Kira her present and to see her on her birthday… I just have the feeling that Alison is upset with me about something?" She explained, looking to Cosima to confirm her allegations.

"Oh?"

"Oui…" Delphine sighed. "Since last time we visited and stayed with her, I just feel like she's being odd around me. Par example whenever you talk to her on skype she always becomes quiet when I come into the room," she elaborated, ending her story with a confused shrug.

"Oh…" Cosima simply nodded, looking away from her girlfriend and subtly ringing her fingers.

"Is that all you have to say on the matter?" Delphine questioned, instantly knowing her girlfriend wasn't telling the whole story.

"Well that may have possibly had something to do with something I kinda told Alison…" Cosima confessed, her hands moving a mile a minute in an apparent attempt to deflect Delphine's ever growing scowl.

"Go on…" Delphine pushed, not seeming amused.

"Well you know how we kinda thought that seeing as it was only us and Ali in the house it wouldn't matter if we uh… did it in her spare room because she sleeps like a log anyway?" Cosima muttered, blushing at the memory of what they'd done in that bed.

"Your thought… but continue," Delphine corrected.

"Whatever… well turns out that even someone that sleeps as heavily as Alison didn't sleep through your screams and uh… when she confronted me about it, I kinda said it was your idea." The end of Cosima's sentence was so rushed it was barely coherent.

"You petite merde," Delphine gasped.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just panicked and…"

"Woken by _my_ screams?" Delphine butted in, crossing her arms firmly across her chest.

"Wait, that's what you're mad about?"

"Well since you're the screamer, oui, that's what I'm mad about," Delphine whispered, suddenly very aware of the conversation they were having while surrounded by other passengers.

"I am not!" Cosima gasped in horror.

"Well neither am I."

There was no way this argument was going to end anytime soon. Both women were convinced they knew the absolute truth, and neither were willing to budge on their position. Luckily though, even the most crude of arguments could be solved by scientific experiment.

"Meet me in the bathroom in two minutes," Cosima whispered suddenly.

"Pardon?" Delphine replied, eyes going wide at what she was sure Cosima was insinuating.

"You heard," Cosima smirked, kissing her girlfriend quickly on the cheek before rising out of her chair. "We're going to settle this." She sauntered off then, looking back only once to flash Delphine a cheeky smile.

This was a bad idea. This was a really, really bad idea. As much as Delphine had always kinda wanted to join the mile high club, she knew this was a really bad idea, and yet her body seemed to work off its own accord as she rose from her seat and followed the path Cosima had taken down the aisle.

She was sure the entire plane knew what she was going to do, even though not one person looked at her as she passed. Still, the idea of being caught only seemed to turn her on more as she eventually reached the cubicle door and knocked twice.

Inside it was a lot more cramped than she'd imagined. Then again, whenever she'd been in airplane bathrooms before this it'd always been alone.

"Don't worry," Cosima whispered, leaning in close to her girlfriends face and watching as Delphine's eyes fluttered in anticipation. "It's not like we need much space." (They had managed to do it in one of the janitor's closets at the DYAD after all).

Delphine hummed in agreement, at the same time leaning down to meet Cosima's lips in soft kiss with their mouths moved against one another and their warm breaths and wet tongues setting their senses ablaze. The limited space meant their bodies were already flush together, and Cosima could feel the quickening rise and fall of Delphine's chest as their kisses intensified and their hands began to explore.

Cosima's hands slipped under Delphine's jumper, her smooth fingertips running up the side of her girlfriend's silky smooth skin, slowing once they reached the material of Delphine's bra. Delphine smiled against Cosima's lips, and in one swift movement lifted off her jumper, careful not to bang her arms off the ceiling. Once done she made quick work of removing Cosima's top before reconnecting their lips and allowing Cosima's hands to go back to where they'd been.

Cosima wasted no time, her hands grabbing Delphine's breasts through her lacy bra. This caused the blonde to gasp, and she bit down on Cosima's bottom lip, a soft moan slipping from her mouth.

"Was that a noise I heard?" Cosima teased.

Delphine didn't respond, and Cosima decided to up the stakes, her hands now moving Delphine's bra to one side. Her thumbs ghosted over Delphine's nipples, and she felt them go hard against her touch. Delphine remained silent though, so Cosima broke their kiss, her lips moving slowly down her girlfriend's neck and across her collarbone until they reached her left breast. Her tongue circled the erect nipple teasingly, before she closed her mouth around it.

Delphine's breath hitched in her throat and a groan slid out from between her clenched teeth. Cosima couldn't help but snigger as she brought her lips back to Delphine's. This was way too easy.

"You're losing," she whispered, her breath burning against Delphine's lips.

"Ah, ma Cherie, two can play at this game," Delphine reminded her, her pupils black with lust and shimmering with a sultry mischief.

Without another word Delphine's hands moved down to Cosima's skirt, her two thumbs hooking under its hem and pushing it down effortlessly. Her hands cupped Cosima's ass, though one quickly moved around to the front of Cosima's cotton underwear while the other one splayed out across the brunette's lowers spine.

Delphine's fingers trailed slowly over the material and down between her girlfriends legs and she grinned down at the shorter woman as she felt just how wet Cosima was for her.

"You sure you can stay quiet?" She teased.

She didn't give a chance for Cosima to answer. Instead, just as the brunette opened her mouth, she pushed her fingers into Cosima through her underwear.

"Cheater!" Cosima gasped, having been unable to control the surprised squeak that escaped her.

"Oops," Delphine grinned, not caring at all about any of these so called rules.

With a sly grin still on her face she pushed aside Cosima's underwear. She watched her girlfriend's face intently as her index finger trailed up and down the length of her wet folds. She could see her face contract and strain as she tried to keep completely silent. That just wouldn't do.

She slid her finger once more down the length of Cosima's clit before pushing it into her opening. She watched intently as Cosima's mouth formed an "o" and her eyes squeezed shut. Her second finger slid in just as easily and slowly she began to move them in and out of her partner, watching as Cosima slowly cracked.

Gradually her pace quickened, and as it did, so too did the sharp breaths that escaped the corners of Cosima's mouth.

"Are you slipping ma Cherie?" She whispered, leaning in so her breath tickled the shell of Cosima's ear.

When she didn't get a response she took it as a sign she was close to victory. With that in mind she kept up her rhythmic pace, her fingers now curling into Cosima's G spot with each thrust. She felt Cosima's hips reluctantly begin to meet her pace, and her grip on the brunettes back tightened as Cosima wrapped both her arms around Delphine's neck and let her head drop to the blonde's shoulder.

Delphine could feel rather than hear the faint swear words that fell from Cosima's lips against her collarbone. She could also feel Cosima's walls clenching in around her and she pushed into her once more, this time bringing her thigh up to meet her hand for extra force.

That was all it took for Cosima to unravel. Her entire body shuddered as each muscle seemed to rip itself apart in the sheer ecstasy of the moment. Most importantly though, she was unable to stop the long moan of satisfaction that cascaded freely from somewhere deep inside her.

"J'ai gagné," Delphine purred, her smile growing tenfold as Cosima returned to her senses and realised the noise she'd just made.

Cosima opened her mouth to reply, ready to insist it was a once off when suddenly a loud hand pounded on the door.

"What the fuck are you doing in there?"

"Merde."

"Oh shit."


	5. No Questions

Cosima was barely thought the door when she found herself pinned up against it. Her eyes shut in terror at the sudden impact, her body preparing for fight or flight. In fact she'd all but decided that fight would be her best option (or at least trying to), when she felt soft lips crushing against her own, and a familiar feeling of warmth rush through her body.

"Delphine, Delphine," she whispered between kisses, trying to push the blonde off her so she could at least put down her bag.

"Shh... live a little ma Cherie." The response was more of a breath that tickled against her lips as two hands came up around her neck, one tangling in her dreadlocks, and the other falling down to her shoulder and lifting her handbag off it, dropping it to the floor with a gentle thud.

They began to step back then, their lips still locked, both trusting the other to lead blindly until they reached the desk. Delphine sat back, pushing herself up onto the solid oak pulling Cosima between her legs as she done so. Cosima's hand began to explore then, starting first on Delphine's waist, but quickly sliding under her lose shirt and moving up.

Both hands cupped Delphine's breast, kneading them gently through the material of her bra. Delphine moaned at the contact, the sound being swallowed up as Cosima kissed her harder and her hands moved more furiously. She could feel the blonde arching into her touch and she took this as the cue to slip her hands under the material of her bra. She revelled in the feel of Delphine's heaving chest against her hands, and began rolling her already hard nipples between her index finger and thumb.

She felt Delphine's breathe hitch against her lips, then a long groan followed as the blonde momentarily became lost in the sensation.

Delphine could feel the wetness pool between her legs and a fire light in every cell of her body, screaming out for more contact. She needed more, and with this thought foggy in her pleasure fuelled mind she allowed her own hands to start their work. She first discarded of her shirt, then Cosima's jacket and top. Their kiss only broke for mere seconds as she lifted the material off over the brunettes head before their mouths crashed back together with such force she knew it would bruise – but didn't care.

Next her hands slid slowly down Cosima's torso careful to take in each bump and dip in her skin as they went towards her skirt. Her two index fingers hooked under the material, and she dragged them slowly around the waistband tickling Cosima's pelvic bone as she went.

"Tease," Cosima groaned, her barely audible words vibrating against Delphine's lips.

Delphine smirked and took that as her cue to push the material quickly to the floor, allowing Cosima to step out of it and closer into her embrace.

While her fingers pushed away the material of Cosima's flimsy underwear, the brunette seemed to have a similar idea. Her hands left Delphine's breasts and began working instead on pulling off the blonde's trousers, eventually managing to get rid of them and her girlfriend's underwear in one quick tug, with Delphine repositioning herself on the desk momentarily to make things easier.

"Baise moi," Delphine pleaded through the kisses, her knee manoeuvring between the brunette's legs as she spoke, pushing up into Cosima's wet heat.

Cosima whimpered as Delphine's thigh connected with the throbbing between her legs, the sensation giving her enough pleasure to leave her craving after more.

She obliged to Delphine's pleading though, and broke their kiss just as quickly as it had been started. The blonde seemed shocked at the loss of contact for a moment, though Cosima's face was no longer there when she opened her eyes to complain. Instead all that was left was her glasses on the counter beside her.

Cosima had dropped to her knees. She had a dangerous twinkle in her eye, and looked up quickly to smirk at her stunned girlfriend before pulling Delphine's body towards the edge of the table and spreading her legs further apart.

She placed one hand flat against Delphine's taught stomach, feeling each time it contracted as she took a sharp, shallow breath of anticipation. The other hand went to the outside of Delphine's left thigh, and stayed there, as if trying to hold her in place.

She turned her head then as she first ran her lips up Delphine's inner thigh, peppering light kisses as she went and setting the blonde's flesh on fire. When she finally reached the joint between Delphine's hip and navel her kiss was longer, more drawn out, and she felt her girlfriends fingers tangling in her dreads, as if politely begging to be touched.

Cosima smiled to herself. She toyed for a second with the idea of dragging out the teasing. She knew she couldn't be so cruel though, especially given the way Delphine's nails scrapped at her scalp as her desperation mounted.

Her next kiss fell right between Delphine's legs on top of her clit. She heard the blonde's shuddering gasp, and felt a pair of long legs wrap around her head and shoulders. She smiled at just how wet her partner was as her tongue ran up through Delphine's slick folds, stopping at her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Her tongue swirled on the spot and she could hear French cuss words rolling off the tip of Delphine's tongue as the blonde pushed Cosima's head closer, demanding more. Her tongue worked more furiously now as Delphine began begging.

"S'il te plait mon amour."

Cosima sucked Delphine's sensitive bud into her mouth. She felt every muscle in the blonde body go tight. She knew it was nearly all over.

"S'il te plait je veux plus."

Cosima took her hand off Delphine's thing and brought up two fingers, pushing them slowly into Delphine's hot core. She curled their tips before pulling them back out, her tongue continuing to work as it had been while she repeated the manoeuvre.

"Baise…"

It was all over.

"Merde."

She felt Delphine's entire body contract as a deep guttural moan rolled eloquently off her plump lips. She stayed in place. Allowing the blonde to ride out her orgasm as she planted one final soft kiss on her clit.

"Cosima," was the next coherent word to leave Delphine's mouth, and it caused the woman in question to stand, looking back into her lovers deep, dark eyes.

"Je t'aime."

She pulled Cosima in, pressing their lips firmly together as she continued to mutter.

"Je t'aime," she repeated huskily. "Et maintenant, je pense que nous devrions aller au lit."


	6. Tease

Anonymous asked: do you take prompts? i think you should write cophine where one of them teases the other like all night by getting her close then stopping and then masturbating and making the other watch and making her beg for like hours on end? idk I just think that would be p cool.

-.-.-.-

Okay so woops, I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter yesterday (as some of you pointed out) so here's the correct one, sorry about the fuck up.

-.-.-.-

"Delphine!" Cosima bellowed, the contents of her makeup bag surrounding her on the bed.

"Oui?" Delphine replied, appearing in the doorway of their bedroom looking flustered as she shoved car keys and two wrapped sandwiches into the large handbag on her shoulder.

"You seen my chapstick?" Cosima sighed, her brow knotting as she scanned the make-up littered around her one last time to be sure.

"Uh no, sorry," the blonde shrugged, now checking her bag to make sure she had her phone.

"Shit, can you help me find it?"

"Is it really that important?"

"It's winter Delphine," Cosima whined. "And my lips are so chapped I'm like ninety-nine percent sure they're going to bleed at any second."

"Ma amour, we're in a hurry," Delphine sighed.

Cosima sighed, her indignation caving into a look of resignation as she rose from the bed and unceremoniously shoved her makeup back into its bag. She gave her girlfriend a long pointed look.

"We're going to tear this place apart tonight, it was my favourite flavour."

"Oui, je promets."

-.-.-.-

Cosima was home first, and by the time Delphine walked through the front door half an hour later with take out and a bottle of wine in her hand she had to do a double take to make sure she hadn't stepped onto a bomb sight instead.

"Merde…" she whispered.

Cosima, who was sitting cross legged on the floor going through a handbag Delphine hadn't seen her use in months, heard the soft cuss and looked up sheepishly. "Well, it's not in here anyway."

"Cosima…" Delphine faltered, not quite knowing what to give out about first.

"Too far?" Cosima offered, already knowing where the conversation as going.

"Oui ma Cherie, too far," Delphine nodded, tip-toeing through the mess to get to the fridge, where she stored the wine and take out for later.

"But it's my favourite chap-stick!" Cosima sighed.

Delphine merely laughed, pulling her girlfriend up off the floor to her feet and ignoring the sad look in her eyes. Instead she pulled her in close, wrapping her arms around Cosima's waist and resting their foreheads together.

"How about…" Delphine murmured, their lips not quite touching. "We get naked, and then check if you left it in the bed?"

"Why do I feel like you're trying to distract me?" Cosima teased, trying to appear unfazed by what Delphine had said.

"Because that's exactly what I'm doing." Delphine watched as a breath caught in Cosima's throat and her eyes grew darker. "And I think it's working."

She didn't give Cosima a chance to reply after that. Instead she used the hands that were resting on the flat of the brunettes back to pull her flush against her while at the same time she swooped in, her lips moulding softly into her girlfriends.

Cosima smiled against Delphine's lips, reciprocating eagerly. This didn't last for long though, and just as Delphine's tongue darted out from between her lips she felt Cosima pull back.

"Ma Cherie?" Delphine questioned, her eyebrows knotting together as Cosima took a step away from their embrace.

The brunette opened her mouth then closed it again. She looked at Delphine for a long moment, seeming to see her for the first time. She then repeated this, opening her mouth as if about to speak before thinking better of it and staying silent.

"Sorry," she finally ventured, finally stepping back into Delphine's arms.

Delphine was about to question it, though Cosima didn't give her a chance as her lips drown out any remarks that were sitting on Delphine's tongue. Her kisses were hot and determine, and Delphine barely had a chance to kiss her back before Cosima's lips had moved to her neck. Delphine let her head roll to one side, allowing Cosima all the access she needed as her teeth nipped the blonde's bare flesh and her lips kissed away the pain.

Her hands fell to Cosima's waist and her nails dug into the exposed flesh between the brunette's top and skirt. Cosima groaned happily at the contact, her hands simultaneously moving to effectively yank Delphine's top off over her head.

Then her lips were running across Delphine's collarbone and her hands were fumbling with the button of her jeans and Delphine knew she couldn't take it much longer.

"Bed," the blonde panted, her nails raking across the back of Cosima's neck and down to where the material of her top cut her off from the brunette's skin.

Cosima made an indistinguishable sound of agreement against Delphine's skin, and just like that the smaller woman was guiding them backwards, pushing down Delphine's jeans at the same time and trusting the blonde to step out of them without falling over.

Delphine's shins hitting the back of the bed caused them both to fall back and Cosima's lips to momentarily break away from Delphine's now red and bruising skin. Delphine used this to her advantage though, pulling Cosima's top off over her head and allowing her hands to explore her girlfriends newly exposed torso.

Cosima wasn't in the mood for exploring or soft touches. Instead she tugged Delphine's bra straps off her shoulder, waiting impatiently for the blonde to arch her back so her fingers could unhook the creamy lace bra.

The item was quickly discarded, and Delphine gasped when Cosima's hot lips closed around her nipple, her tongue swirling around it until it stood erect. Her mouth then moved to Delphine's other breast, while her hand toyed with the hardened nub, rolling it between her finger and thumb. This time Cosima sucked Delphine's nipple in between her lips and bit down until she heard Delphine react to the pain with a sharp intake of breath. Her tongue then swept over her nipple, soothing the pain before she repeated the process.

Delphine could feel the anticipation building inside her. Cosima knew what she liked, and this only made things worse as wetness pooled between her legs and soaked through her underwear.

"Cosima…" Delphine felt her desperation mount as her hands gripped firmly at her girlfriends sides. "S'il te plait mon Cherie…" she knew she sounded desperate, but she was desperate so she didn't care.

Cosima lifted her head from Delphine's chest and the cold air that replaced her lips caused another small gasp to tumble from the blonde's mouth. Cosima just stared at her for a second, her smile oddly cruel.

"How much do you want it," She asked, her voice low and smoky and threatening.

"So much." Delphine's words were nothing but a throaty whisper.

She felt Cosima's right hand on her stomach, while she used her left one as a support as she hovered over her. She felt her fingers scrape softly as they move down between her hips, then to her navel where they slipped under the waistband of Delphine's underwear and pulled the ruined garment off her in one swift move.

Delphine's breaths were quivering with anticipation. She felt Cosima's fingers run gently down through her folds and back up where they drew lazy shapes over her clit.

"Cosima…" The word was shrill and almost indistinguishable.

"Mmm?" The brunette's reply was a low purr, as she seemed captivated by the feeling of Delphine's wetness around her fingers.

"Please…"

Cosima was teasing her now. Each time Delphine's hips lifted off the bed towards the brunettes hand she'd move it away. Each time her fingers hovered over Delphine's entrance they'd only go close enough to feel Delphine's body quiver before pulling back again and resuming their lazy stroking.

"Please…" Her plea was louder this time as her hands clung desperately to the bed sheets around her.

Cosima's hand pushed down once into Delphine's centre, causing a flash of heat to spiral through Delphine's body and out her mouth in the form of a strangled, throaty cry. Her hips buckled into the touch, though again Cosima's hand was gone.

"S'ill te plait."

"No," Cosima finally replied.

"Que?" Delphine opened her eyes, looking up at the woman above her.

"I'm not going to get you off." Cosima was smirking from ear to ear as she spoke, and for a second Delphine managed to forget about the ungodly aching between her legs.

"Pourquoi?" She asked slowly, sliding up in the bed so her back now rested against the headboard.

"Because… you're wearing my chapstick," Cosima shot back, sitting back on her legs and crossing her arms over her chest.

"No I'm not?"

"True or false, the chapstick you're currently wearing is bubble-gum flavoured?"

Delphine licked her lips, and not that there was much of it left at this point, but she did taste something that could only be described as bubble-gum flavoured.

"Vrai…" Delphine replied, clearing her throat awkwardly.

"That's mine."

"Oh."

She knew Cosima wasn't mad per say. Though she also knew she was in trouble (also was there a version of blue balls for women? Because she was pretty sure she was getting that too).

"Mon amour, I didn't know..." Delphine tried, leaning into her girlfriend to capture her lips.

"Oh no," Cosima protested, backing out of the kiss just as Delphine's hands fell to the hem of her skirt. "Nope, you don't get away with it that easily, I've been looking all day!"

"Mais Cosima…" Delphine persisted, tugging at her skirt until it slipped down off her waist and bunched around her knees. "You know you want this too…"

"Ah, but you're forgetting I was single for like six months before we started dating," Cosima shot back, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

She shimmied back a little in the bed then, giving herself enough room to remove her skirt and tights, leaving only her underwear.

Delphine stared intently as Cosima's hand began moving down her own stomach now, the brunette smirking at her girlfriend before her hand slipped into her underwear. Delphine bit her bottom lip, watching as Cosima's hand moved slowly inside her panties and her legs spread further apart to accommodate it.

She crawled closer, observing intently as Cosima's eyes began to flutter and her breath began to hitch as her hand worked faster. She didn't dare touch her, though she allowed her lips to linger mere millimetres from Cosima's ear.

"Mon Cherie." Her breath tickled the shell of her girlfriend's ear, although Cosima ignored it, her eyes now shut tight.

Delphine knew that look, she knew Cosima was close. She bit her lip again, weighing up her options for a moment before her hand finally shot out from her side and grabbed Cosima's wrist, effectively stopping the brunette from finishing.

"Delphine," Cosima groaned, her eyes opening to meet the lusting gaze of her girlfriend.

"Shh," Delphine insisted, her lips closing in over Cosima's to silence her.

She pulled Cosima's hand out of her underwear, and when this wasn't met with protest she replaced it with her own. She gasped at how wet Cosima was, and she couldn't help but run her fingers through her folds a few times, embracing the feel.

"If you're going to do something down there, do it quick," Cosima murmured teasingly against her lips.

"Cheeky," Delphine replied, though she did as she was told.

She effortlessly pushed two fingers inside the brunette, and curled them against her G spot as she pushed them in as far as she could. The underwear was a hindrance, but there was no time to get it out of the way. Instead she added a third finger and felt Cosima's nails dig into her bare back as she slid her nimble digits in and out.

She felt Cosima's walls clench around her before long, and although she was able to capture the first few syllables of Cosima's moan in her mouth, the brunettes head quickly fell back as the orgasm swept through her body.

"Shit," Cosima panted, finally coming back to the real world and looking Delphine in the eye. "Shit," she repeated then, though this time she really seemed to see the woman in front of her.

Without another word she pushed Delphine back onto the bed and spread her legs apart. She kissed her stomach, then each of her hips, and then her lips fell to where Delphine needed them most.

Her tongue licked up through Delphine's hot centre and swirled around her clit. At the same time she drew two fingers slowly up Delphine's thigh, rubbing them over the blonde's entrance only for a few seconds before she pushed them in.

Delphine's hips bucked against her, and this time there was something there to meet them. Cosima's fingers were swift and accurate, knowing exactly where to hit. Her tongue too was working magic, and the entire lower half of Delphine's body lifted from the bed as every one of her nerve endings seemed to be set on fire.

"Merde…" She groaned.

She was so close she could feel every micro-movement Cosima made. Each expert flick of her wrist and swirl of her tongue.

When she did fall over the edge it was like spiralling into the abyss. Her body fell apart and came back together and all she saw were stars as she lay back panting on the pillow.

"Now…" Cosima sighed happily, crawling up Delphine's body and lying on top of her. "Can I have my chapstick?"

"Not until you clean the mess you made in the other room," Delphine smirked, leaning up to capture her girlfriend's lips in a chaste kiss.


	7. Make Me

Anonymous:

If you are taking Cophine prompts, you should totes write something where Cosima finds out that Delphine kissed Sarah and then "punishes" her with really great sex. Or like there one of them agrees to do something and the other promises to make it up to them (with really great sex).

Also just fyi I id totally upload the wrong chapter for chapter 6, though it was very kindly pointed out to me so I've now fixed that. Just in case any of you were like "this seems way too familiar", I'm not super unoriginal, I'm just dumb.

-.-.-.-

"No Delphine, no way." Cosima was shaking her head so furiously it could well have come loose. "There's not a snowballs chance in hell."

"Mon amour…" The whine in Delphine's voice managed to sound musical thanks to her accent.

"Seriously,_ no_," Cosima insisted, putting all the emphasis on the last word.

Delphine inched closer to her on the bed. Cosima was sitting against the headboard, legs stretched out in front of her and her hands folded firmly across her back. Delphine straddled her legs, placing a palm on either side of the brunettes body so she could lean in towards her ear.

"S'il vous plait mon Cherie," she husked, her breath hot and wet against Cosima's skin. "Je vais faire quoi que ce soit."

Cosima had never been the best at languages in highschool. That said, she didn't really need to be to figure out what her girlfriend had just said to her.

"You'll do anything?" She quirked her brow, not that Delphine could see, as her head was still resting beside Cosima's ear.

"Anything…" Delphine's voice was thick with desire and that made her accent all the more apartment, which in turn sent a shiver down Cosima's spine.

"Shit…" Cosima whispered, feeling her throat go dry as Delphine's lips traced the shell of her ear.

"Is that a yes?" Delphine enquired hopefully, pulling back from her ear and looking down at her girlfriend.

"It's a maybe," Cosima corrected with a sly grin. "It's up to you to change my mind," she added, her arms snaking around Delphine's neck to pull their lips together.

She felt Delphine's lips move against her own and knew that meant her challenge had been accepted. The blonde's kisses were presence, with months of expertise guiding her mouth as if on auto-pilot. She knew just when to pull Cosima's lower lip between her teeth, and how to bite down until she felt Cosima's eager moan against her lips and the brunette's hands moving more frantically against her skin.

She let her teeth scrape the inside of Cosima's mouth as she pulled out of the kiss, instead planting softer kisses along her cheek; then her jaw; then eventually her lips found the corner where her jaw led down to her neck. She lingered here, again knowing just how to rake her teeth gently across the skin to cause Cosima to shiver, and just how to suck on her earlobe to produce a gratuitous groan.

Then her lips moved on, ghosting over the vast expanse of Cosima's neck. The brunette tilted her head eagerly to one side and Delphine licked at the creamy flesh, her mouth hovering over Cosima's pulse point for only a second before her lips descended on the sensitive area, not moving away until she was sure there'd be a bruise there by morning.

Once satisfied she continued on to Cosima's collarbones, nipping the skin with her teeth before soothing it with her tongue. She could feel the brunette wriggling beneath her, her chest rising and falling heavily as her arousal grew. She also heard the way Cosima groaned reluctantly when she pulled away from her skin, and the way she hummed approvingly when she realised this was only so Delphine could remove some of their restrictive layers.

Cosima's top was first, then Delphine's, then Cosima's bra. They lay messily on the otherwise clean floor, though neither woman seemed to care, especially when Delphine dipped her head again and this time her lips closed around Cosima's nipple.

Her tongue swirled in circles and Cosima arched into her mouth. Her teeth scraped at the erect nipple and Cosima hissed as her nails scratched a path up Delphine's back. Her free hand toyed with the brunette's other breast, palming it and rolling the nipple between her fingers until Cosima was panting with indescribable desire.

Cosima's hands couldn't keep still. In the same way they became more animated when she explained things they explored when she was aroused. They roamed the expanse of Delphine's soft skin, dipping into the groove at her waist and clawing along the bumps of her rib cage. They palmed at her breasts over the material of her bra, and traced the outline of her tight abdomen.

In the meantime Delphine's lips moved away from Cosima's breasts and began moving down her stomach. Her decent was agonisingly slow, as she paused at intervals to leave small love bites on the blank canvas of Cosima's flesh. As she done this one hand moved up the inside of Cosima's thigh, making quick work of removing her patterned leggings and underwear in one skilled movement.

She could feel the heat coming from Cosima's core even before her lips made it that far. She could sense the aching desire between her girlfriends legs as her lips kissed the brunette's hip bones. She could smell Cosima's sex as she trailed wet open mouth kisses along the inside of her thigh. She could practically taste it as her mouth hovered above Cosima's core and the brunette's lower body rose off the bed towards her.

When her mouth finally did close in around Cosima's clit it was almost as much of a release for Delphine as it was for the brunette. She relished at just how wet Cosima was for her, and she felt wetness pool between her own legs at the thought of what she was able to make the younger woman feel. Her tongue descended slowly through Cosima's folds, and pushed inside her just enough to make Cosima gasp and her hips buckle up reflexively. Then her tongue was gone again, and then it was back, circling around Cosima's bundle of nerves, drawing sharp gasps and longer moans as it worked.

Cosima made a muffled noise. Something that sounded vaguely in the realm of "more" and just like that she felt two of Delphine's fingers sliding inside her. No teasing, no games, just pure heavenly release as Delphine's tongue worked its magic and her fingers sank deeper and deeper into Cosima's core, curling expertly on the way back out as Cosima's entire lower body matched their rhythm.

Slow first, then faster, then faster again, until Delphine's arm was in agony and Cosima felt like her entire body was going to explode.

Then it did explode. Every muscle tensed up as her body suddenly stilled. Delphine's name slid off her tongue followed by a series of cusses and then just incoherent pants and sighs as her high ripped through her.

She wasn't sure how long the orgasm lasted, but when her back finally hit the mattress again, and enough strength returned for her to open her eyes Delphine was lying beside her, a smile wide across her features.

"As the French would say _merde_," Cosima sighed, her own grin showing off her pearly white teeth as she butchered the French pronunciation.

"I think you mean merde," Delphine corrected, rolling each letter of the word perfectly in her natural French lilt.

"Hey, do you want me to go with you to this family thing or not," Cosima scolded, smacking her girlfriend playfully on the arm.

"Does this mean you'll go with me?!" Delphine questioned, her eyes growing a little wider in excitement.

"I'd have probably gone anyway," Cosima replied with a casual shrug. "Saying no first was just way more fun though."

"Tu est tres effronté!" Delphine gasped, though she quickly broke down into giggles when Cosima's tongue poked out from between her teeth teasingly.

"Nah, I'm just a genius," she corrected, laughing when Delphine rolled her eyes and muttered something in French that Cosima's highschool level understanding couldn't quite catch.


	8. Tease II

Zara: I think an interesting prompt would be cophine try to "tease" each other in the company of other clones and/or felix without having any of them notice. In the end one or both can't take it anymore and officially get it on in another room. Idk it's just a suggestion and I think it could potentially be a hilarious and sexy situation :P anyway can't wait until you update again :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was rare that the clone club were able to spend time together. In fact it was extremely rare. They tried to make it work every few months, but each of them had their own shit to deal with and very little time to unwind. Still though, they were family, and family had to stick together.

So there they were in Alison's livingroom – curtains drawn of course – getting ready to watch a film, and safe in the knowing that Alison's kids were at summer camp and Donnie, well according to Alison he was probably reporting on her at the DYAD, though officially he was away on business.

"I have not seen this film," Helena spoke up from where she lay, curled up in a seat in the corner.

"Yea well, that's cos you've only seen like three films before, ain't it meathead," Sarah snorted, taking a seat at the foot of her sisters chair with a bowl of popcorn for the two to share.

"Do not call me this," Helene replied just as she replied every time Sarah used the affectionate term.

"Would you two shu' up or we'll not hear the bloody movie," Felix sighed, making himself comfortable on another chair, a packet of sweets in hand.

"Felix, feet down!" Alison snapped when he apparently became too comfortable and she swatted his legs back to the floor using the remote in her hand.

Delphine watched these interactions closely, her scientific mind unable to turn off as she observed this dysfunctional family interacting. This was the first time she'd been deemed worthy of hanging out with the 'Clone Club' and she was enjoying every second of it.

That enjoyment could of course have something to do with the fact Cosima was practically sitting in her lap. The two were at one end of the sofa (with Alison perched awkwardly at the far end) and once Delphine had sat down Cosima had taken it upon herself to take up as much of the blonde's personal space as possible (not that she minded). Her head was resting on Delphine's shoulder, with her breath tickling her neck, and her legs were draped over Delphine's thighs, with one arm tucked neatly around her waist. It wasn't until the movie was a few minutes in and Delphine could feel light fingers tracing patterns in the skin left exposed between her top and her jeans that she felt the need to address the issue.

"You know, there's a whole empty cushion beside us," she murmured, just loud enough for her girlfriend to hear.

"But then I'd be so much further away from you," Cosima pointed, tilting her head so her words were directed at Delphine's ear.

"Vrai," Delphine nodded, her eyes fluttering shut as Cosima's breath tickled her earlobe.

They fell to silence for another few minutes and Delphine's attention went back to the screen in front of them, where When Harry Met Sally (Felix's choice) was now a few minutes in. She presumed this is where Cosima's attention went as well, though around the film's fifteen minute mark she realised she was wrong.

She felt Cosima's weight shift about a bit and then the hand that had been resting in Cosima's lap was now resting on Delphine's inner thigh. At the same time, the hand that had been tracing lazy circles in her side had now scooted around to her back and had slipped under her top and up to where her bra was clasped.

"Don't you dare," Delphine whispered, feeling Cosima's fingers tracing over the bra clasp threateningly.

"Not doing anything," Cosima insisted, though her lips brushed up against the shell of Delphine's ear, sending a shiver down the blonde's spine.

Delphine glanced around the room – no one seemed to be paying attention to anything other than the TV screen.

She felt Cosima's lips close in around her ear and nibble gently on her lobe. She breathed out through her nose heavier than usual in an attempt to hide just how much she enjoyed the sensation. She felt Cosima's lips slowly move down to her neck, licking the skin and raking her teeth gently over the surface of it. This time she cleared her throat to mask the groan that rose from the pit of her stomach – thankfully no one turned around.

She couldn't help herself. She didn't want to help herself. She snaked her arm around Cosima's back and under her baggy top. She encouraged Cosima to lean further into her side – which she complied with eagerly as it gave her more access to Delphine's neck – and once she was able to reach, she closed her hand around Cosima's breast. She felt Cosima pause against the skin of her neck for just a second as she pushed the material of her bra away and rolled the nipple between her fingers. She had to supress a scream when Cosima bit down on her collarbone to cover up a moan.

Delphine could feel heat rushing between her legs. As Cosima licked at the fresh bite mark she felt a slow throbbing begin and she shifted uncomfortably, trying to create some friction with her thighs. Then Cosima's lips were lowering around her pulse point and she felt several electric shocks run through her and a shiver down her spine and suddenly it was almost impossible for her to sit still.

Cosima tried to remain unaffected by Delphine's nimble fingers toying with her breast. Shit that was difficult though. She could feel an ache rising inside her as her body subtly arched towards Delphine's hand. She could also feel her breaths become more rushed against Delphine's skin until suddenly it hitched as Delphine's free hand began stroking her inner thigh. Up further and further, up to the seam of her leggings. Then it paused. Then –

"Shit," Cosima choked on the word and her eyes went wide as she turned to face the room, where four sets of eyes stared back. "… shit I love this film."

The eyes turned away after a moment and back to the screen. Delphine's hand was still resting casually over Cosima's core. Cosima turned to glare at her girlfriend who merely grinned back. Before she had time to give out the same fingers were being pushed against her cunt through the thin layers of material. This time she was able to hold back any noise her body attempted to make. This time her only show of recognition was the way her hips buckled slightly into the touch as Delphine's fingers stroked steadily against her hot, wet centre.

Delphine smiled smugly at her achievement. At the same time though her desire to take Cosima right then and there began bubbling dangerously below the surface as she felt the way Cosima rocked against her and felt a desperate urge to do the same against the brunette's able fingers or deft tongue. She exhaled heavily through her nose. She could feel the slight moisture on the tips of her fingers where they pushed against Cosima.

Cosima coughed to mask a groan. No one seemed to notice. Her feet curled as she tried to push further into Delphine's touch. It was no good though, her body screamed for penetration and there was no way that was going to happen with so many layers.

"I'll be right back!" Cosima announced suddenly, standing up form Delphine's lap and taking the blonde by surprise. "Don't bother pausing the film, I just need to pee," she added to the room as they once again stopped to stare.

She left then without so much as a backwards glance, though Delphine knew exactly how this was going to go down.

"Uh Alison," she questioned after what she deemed to be a reasonable amount of time (in reality it was no more than thirty seconds). "Do you have a second bathroom I could possibly use?"

"Upstairs, first door on the right," Alison replied and Delphine nodded.

She rose then from the seat, though rather head towards the stairs she doubled back on herself once she was out of the room and headed towards the back kitchen, having seen Cosima leave in this direction.

"Thank god," Alison murmured once Delphine was out of earshot. "I was scared they were going to deface my couch right in front of me!"

"Ha! Can you imagine," Felix snorted, Sarah joining in and Helena laughing too, even though she wasn't 100% sure what at.

-.-.-.-

"Oh thank god," Cosima whispered once Delphine stepped in and shut the bathroom door behind them.

"Shh," Delphine commanded, taking two long strides across the room and sealing their lips together in a burning kiss that momentarily knocked the air from Cosima's lungs.

There was no foreplay. No soft touches or gentle caresses. Cosima began work on Delphine's jeans, unbuttoning them quickly and tugging them down to her knees. At the same time Delphine went straight for Cosima's leggings, pushing them and her underwear down just far enough for her hand to gain access to her cunt.

"Oh fuck…" the term seemed like a sigh of relief off Cosima's lips as Delphine finally slipped two fingers inside her.

Her body shuddered, and for a moment she got lost in the feeling of Delphine's fingers finally penetrating her again and again. There was two of them in this though, and as Delphine's pace quickened she pushed the blonde's underwear to one side and ran her fingers through her slick folds, moaning softly at the combined feeling of Delphine's fingers inside her and Delphine's wetness against her hand.

Delphine's gasp was low and throaty when Cosima's hands finally made contact with her clit. The anticipation had her practically on fire, and rather than put that fire out Cosima's teasing turned it into an inferno. Her teasing didn't last long though. One finger slipped inside her and Delphine groaned. She backed them up against the bathroom wall and Cosima hissed as her bare ass came into contact with the cold tile.

For some reason the cold of her back and the warmth between her legs only made Cosima even hungrier for release. She began to grind down against Delphine's fingers harder and harder, while at the same time still managing to push a second of her own fingers inside Delphine.

Delphine shivered as a second finger was added, and at the same time she pushed further inside Cosima.

Cosima sank her hips low to create more contact and at the same time curled her fingers into Delphine's wall.

Delphine's hips buckled down.

Cosima's back arched out.

Delphine gasped.

Cosima panted.

Delphine's entire lower body contracted into one final thrust as her orgasm exploded through her.

Cosima's walls clenched violently as a blinding high consumed her body.

"Merde."

"Fuck."

"Cosima."

"Delphine."

They fell to the floor, still panting, and still inside one another.

Cosima pulled her fingers our first, and Delphine quickly followed suit. Delphine licked her fingers teasingly and Cosima smirked before wiping her own across the side of Delphine's face.

"Cheeky," Delphine scolded.

"Couldn't resist," Cosima defended, licking what remained off her fingers with a wicked smirk.

They redressed quickly – not that there'd been much undressing done. They looked one another over to make sure there was nothing too out of place, and both exited the bathroom together ("are you sure I should not wait a moment?" "Nah, it'll be cool, we'll just say we met in the hall."). They slipped back into the livingroom and sat back down in a position similar to the one at the start of the night. No one said a thing until –

"Fifteen minutes, quite a record," Felix hummed, never looking away from the screen.

"Couldn't keep it in your pants eh?" Sarah teased.

"Dirty, filthy…" Helena grumbled, staring between the two women.

"My bathroom… my bathroom better be clean," Alison was beside herself with the idea of what had gone on.

Delphine's face went crimson as Cosima buried her head into her shoulder.


	9. Elevator

Guess who was watching The L Word...

-.-.-.-

"You know I hate elevators," Cosima commented casually as she followed Delphine through the entrance of the DYAD and towards the lifts. "And did you also know between twenty and thirty people die in elevators each year," she added once Delphine had pushed the button and they stood waiting for a lift to descend.

"Scared ma Cherie?" Delphine questioned just as casually, knowing that this was Cosima's way of hinting they should maybe use the stairs.

"No, no, just stating fact," Cosima insisted, though her eyes darted across the lobby to the door of the main stairwell.

"You know the boardroom's on the eighteenth floor," Delphine reminded her, wanting to make it clear that she didn't plan on climbing that amount of steps – irrational fear or no irrational fear.

"I know," Cosima defended. "I just wanted to let you know in case there's ever a time when knowing the amount of elevator related deaths every year could be life-saving information."

Delphine rolled her eyes as the doors in front of her pinged open. She stepped in with her girlfriend and they moved to the back to allow another man to get in with them. Delphine pushed the button for the eighteenth floor as he pushed the button for the sixth. As the lift rattled to life Delphine could hear Cosima' sharp intake of breath. She reached out and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

She expected the gesture to go un-noticed, or perhaps for her girlfriend to insist that she wasn't a child and didn't need someone to hold her hand in a damn elevator. As it turned out Cosima's hand gripped hers for dear life as they rose through the floors. When Delphine thought about it, she realised she'd never actually seen Cosima take a lift before, seeing as their lab was in the old building and thus was only accessible by staircases.

The man in front of them left on his designated floor, leaving the two women alone as the metal box shuddered back to life. Delphine could see Cosima shuffling in the spot out of the corner of her eye, and felt the way the brunette's fingertips drummed nervously against her knuckles.

What happened next was the kind of thing Delphine (and even Cosima eventually) would look back on in years to come and laugh about. They'd laugh at the expression on Cosima's face and the way her voice was almost indistinguishable. Right now though –

"Delphinewhatjusthappened?!" Cosima's sentence gelled together in the midst of a cat like squeal as the elevator shuddered to a shrieking halt.

"Don't be scared!" Was Delphine's automatic response as she jammed her hand on the big red assistance required button before turning back to face her girlfriend, who'd backed herself up against the hand rail, and whose knuckles had turned white from the death grip she'd placed on it.

"We're hovering in a metal death box on the," she paused to glance quickly at the numbers above the door. "Ooooh eleventh floor," her frantic shouting trailed off into a quivering whisper as the colour drained from her face.

"It'll be fine," Delphine tried to sooth, willing her own voice to remain on an octave considered relatively normal, even as a creaking sound was heard from overhead.

"You'll not be saying that when we're dead," Cosima hissed, her eyes shutting tight as if willing her mind to take her to her happy place.

They stayed motionless for a moment. Delphine in one corner, silently willing her brain to think of any fact or statistic she could that would calm her girlfriend down and Cosima in the other, her breath quivering as her eyes remained shut tight. They weren't motionless for long though and out of nowhere the lift groaned above them and a quiver was sent down the snapping cables (how aptly named Cosima would muse sometime later, when she wasn't concerned for her wellbeing).

"Delphine," Cosima's voice was a nervous croak as she opened her eyes slowly to look at the blonde woman. "I need you to distract me." Her plea was oddly matter of fact as opposed to desperate in light of the situation.

"What?" Distract? She wanted to be distracted? "How?"

"I don't care how, dance if you have to!" Cosima smiled briefly when she realised what she'd said. "Actually no, maybe don't dance, but you know… distract." This time her words sounded a little more desperate and Delphine jumped (not quite literally) to action, doing the only thing she knew was a sure fire method of distraction where Cosima was concerned.

Her kiss was soft and uncertain at first, almost a question of whether or not this was the right course of action. Cosima kissed her back almost instantly though, and she could practically feel Cosima's anxiety falling away at the stroke of her tongue across the brunette's trembling lips.

Her hand's fell over Cosima's and slowly, gradually, she coaxed them off the railing, instead sliding them under the fabric of her shirt to rest against her bare waist. She felt Cosima's fingers moulding around her curves, and after a moment run up and down the length of her side. Her distraction was working and she smiled into the kiss before pulling away from it.

Cosima whimpered but she ignored it, instead moving her lips along her jaw, then down to her neck. She sucked on Cosima's pulse point and she could feel the brunette's short nails scratch against the creamy flesh of her stomach. She began unbuttoning Cosima's one and only fancy business shirt, all the while still lavishing her girlfriends neck in attention. Once the brunette's chest was adequately exposed she let her lips move further down, nipping at the skin above Cosima's collarbone before winding down to the swell of her breast.

She felt the groan roll up through Cosima's chest as she pushed one of her bra cups to the side, being sure to let her fingers graze her nipple as she done so. Once exposed, Delphine's lips fell against the sensitive flesh, electing fresh moans from her girlfriend as the shorter woman's back arched longingly into her touch. Delphine swirled the hardened nub around her tongue and let her teeth bite down against it, tugging lightly until Cosima made sound somewhere between a cry and a purr.

Just then however the lift squeaked once more, and the hands that had been roaming carelessly under Delphine's shirt suddenly stiffened, as Cosima's entire body went rigid under Delphine's touch.

"C'est d'accord," Delphine whispered, drawing her head up from Cosima's chest and wrapping her lips around the shell of her ear. "C'est d'accord," she repeated; her words soft and reassuring, yet also humming with the desire to finish now that she'd started.

"Distract me," Cosima whispered again, this time the words laced with desire and lust as she tried to forget the fear that gripped at her edges, instead pushing her lower body into Delphine's hip.

Delphine needed no more telling, and she reattaches her lips to Cosima's, her hands this time traveling under her girlfriend's skirt where her fingers hooking into the hem of her tights and underwear, pulling both garments down to Cosima's knees in one fluid motion. She kisses her hard, trying to push the fear aside, while at the same time she pushed Cosima's skirt up until it bunches at her waist. One hand dropped to the brunette's groin, the other sliding to the small of her back to hold her in place.

"Distract me," Cosima muttered one more time between heavy kisses, her hands coming out from under Delphine's shirt and resting on the blonde's shoulders to steady herself.

Delphine slides two fingers along Cosima's folds, and groans as she feels the moisture hot and thick against her fingertips. The two fingers circle eagerly around the brunette's core daring Cosima to make the first move and without hesitation she does.

She lowers herself onto Delphine's fingers and her head falls back as a long guttural moan fills the small space around them. Delphine can feel Cosima's fingers digging into her shoulder but doesn't mind as the shorter woman raises herself off the fingers again before sliding back down on them. Cosima rides Delphine slowly and Delphine's lips leave light red marks on her neck and collarbone as she tries to ignore the heat pooling between her own legs each time Cosima's body clenches around her fingers and a gasp tumbles off her lips.

Suddenly she increases the pace, lifting herself up and throwing herself back down against Delphine's fingers a lot more forcefully, and this is how Delphine knows she is close. With this in mind she curls the two fingers inside Cosima, creating extra friction each time the brunette's hips buckle.

She feels Cosima's walls clamping down hard around her fingers, and the hands on her shoulders clinging for dear life as the orgasm grips at every cell of Cosima's body. Nails dig into her and Delphine's name slides through Cosima's teeth in a long series of pants and whimpers.

After a moment the vice grip on Delphine's shoulders loosen and so too does the hold Delphine has around Cosima's waist. She lets the brunette take a step back and readjust her glasses, a satisfied grin plastered on her once petrified face.

Just like that though the elevator shudders again though this time it begins to move, and the numbers above the door slowly change as they ascend through the building. Cosima's eyes go wide as she realises her semi-naked state, and she sets to work re-buttoning her blouse and pushing her skirt back down over her legs. She almost forgets to pull back up her tights, though quickly realises her mistake as they slow to a halt at their floor. She manages to correct herself, not caring if the pattern in the sheer black material is slightly off centre, and just before the doors ping open she looks to Delphine for approval.

"Tres belle," Delphine nods as a smile tugs at her lip. "Tres belle." She leans over to press a kiss into Cosima's cheek, just as the doors glide open and they're met by an avalanche of apologies and promises that it'll never happen again.


	10. Extra Credit

It had started off as a joke really. Sarah Manning teasing her, claiming the only way she could be keeping her grade that high was if she was fucking one of the lecturers. Cosima had snapped back that no GPA was worth being degraded by Dr. Leekie, and anyway some people were more than capable of handing in their assignments on time.

As Cosima collected the sheets on the desks at the back of the small tutorial class, she wondered idly what Sarah would think now. She watched as her fellow students filled out, some going to lunch, some going to lectures, others probably going back to bed (I mean twelve o'clock was a ridiculous time to have a class afterall). She wondered what they thought of her loitering behind. Did they think she wanted to ask something, or that maybe she was confused? They could also have quite possibly seen the glint in her eye though, and know fine well what was going on behind them dark frames.

Yes, fucking a lecturer had been a joke; screwing one of the TA's however, was something Cosima was actually quite serious about.

"Thought I'd make your job easier for you Miss Cormier." She slipped the sheets of paper onto the desk at the front of the class before sitting herself on top of them, crossing her legs casually and watching as Delphine wiped the remaining notes off the board.

"How thoughtful." She didn't bother to turn, and Cosima was glad, as the soft French lilt sent a visible shiver down her spine.

Cosima watched as Delphine finished wiping the chalk off the board and put down the cloth. She admired the way the lean muscles in her arm flexed and thanked all the gods she didn't really believe in for inventing sleeveless tops. She leaned back on the desk and propped herself up on her hands as Delphine sauntered towards the door and snapped it shut, appreciating the subtle outline of her ass in her tight black jeans. When she heard the lock click in the door a smile spread fondly across her face and she realised in the previous few weeks that noise had become one of her favourite sounds.

"Anything I can help you with Cosima?" Delphine asked, finally turning and leaning back against the wooden frame of the door; her eyes running up her student's bare legs towards the mid-thigh hem of her burgundy dress.

Cosima's smile morphed subtly to a smirk. Half the thrill of this game they had was the subtle role-play. The way they stuck with their classroom assigned roles even when Cosima's fellow students were long gone. Delphine was always Miss Cormier and Cosima was always her student; young and naïve and unaware she was being taken advantage of.

"I was wondering if there was any way I could improve my grade?" Her voice was so genuine she almost believed herself – almost shuddered at the thought of her outstanding 4.0 having slipped.

"I don't know what you mean?" Delphine pushed herself lightly off the door and took a few steps towards her dreadlocked student, stopping at arm's length from the edge of the desk and a set of swinging legs.

"You know, anything I could do for some extra credit," Cosima shrugged almost too casually and resisted the urge to lick her lips when Delphine ran a hand through her hair.

"That depends," the blonde mused and she took another step closer when Cosima uncrossed her legs and spread them just far enough apart for a body to fit in. "On how far you're willing to go." She took another confident step and she positioned herself between Cosima's thighs, her hands resting on the cold wood either side of her student's body.

"Looks like I'm in luck then," Cosima nodded; placing one hand over Delphine's and reaching the other out instinctively to curl around the nape of the blonde's neck. "Because I'm willing to go all the way."

Her hand pulled Delphine's neck down and their lips met with an unforetold gravity, Cosima's tongue darting out and Delphine's lips falling open to accept it. They pushed their bodies flush together and a strong arm wrapped around Cosima's waist while another hand knotted in her dreadlocks and tugged urgently until the student's head fell back and her neck was left exposed.

Delphine's lips moved on to the newly exposed flesh and Cosima barely had time to miss the mouth that had been moving against her own when she felt a hot kiss planted against the corner of her jaw, then another lower on her neck, then a long languid kiss to her pulse point. She felt a throb of heat between her legs as this kiss turned to a bite; cold teeth scraping across the creamy and damp flesh and being quickly followed by a hot tongue to wipe away the red swell left behind.

Cosima's eyes fluttered and a hot sigh slid from her lips. She pushed herself forward on the desk and gripped tight to Delphine's waist. Her fingers slipped beneath the fabric of her top and her nails left crescent moon ridges in the porcelain flesh as the mouth attached to her neck continued its fiery assault. She felt the taught muscle of Delphine's stomach beneath her calloused fingertips and relished the way they contracted each time she took a breath.

She needed more though and when the tongue on her neck ran back up to her jaw and teeth nipped playfully at her earlobe her hands fell instinctively to the button of her tutor's jeans, and with unsteady hands she quickly managed to push them down to Delphine's knees.

The blonde broke their kiss and stepped a little way out of their embrace to free herself from the denim, kicking them off her ankles along with her shoes. Then she paused and gave Cosima a playfully seductive smile; her eyes darkened in a way that made Cosima want to jump off the table and have her right then and there. She waited though. She held her breath and waited as Delphine tucked her thumbs into the waistband of her black lace underwear and pushed them slowly over her thighs, bending to do so yet never breaking eye contact with Cosima.

A groan of desire betrayed Cosima's cool exterior when Delphine stepped out of the lace that was now pooled around her feet, though the noise was almost entirely lost in the moment as two deceptively strong hands pushed her back until she was lying against the oak desk, a pen digging into the small of her back.

She didn't care though. Right now all she cared about was the woman climbing slowly on top of her and straddling her thighs. All she cared about right now was the woman pushing her dress up until it pooled around Cosima's midsection. All she cared about right now was the way Delphine's eyes bore a scorching trail over her body, and stopped where her navel was still covered by her underwear. Her breath caught in her throat when short nails scraped down her stomach and dipped beneath the flimsy fabric. She lifted her body subtly as the ruined material was pulled off awkwardly over her hips and discarded on the floor.

She gasped as the cold air hit the wetness between her legs, though that cold didn't last long. Delphine was repositioning herself, and without warning a thigh collided with her core, sending a jolt of electricity up her spine.

"You're so wet," Delphine's voice was low and thick with arousal and rather than reply Cosima pushed her own knee up until it connected with the sensitive flesh between Delphine's legs.

Then she done it again while at the same time raising her own body to grind shamelessly into the blonde's thigh, loving the way the older woman's mouth fell open and her eyes fluttered above her. She felt Delphine's arousal hot and wet against her as they grinded against one another, their hips rolling and arching to create friction.

Cosima needed more though, and wordlessly she grabbed one of the hands that was resting against the desk behind her head and guided it hurriedly between their bodies. Delphine took the hint, and rubbed two fingers fast against Cosima's clit just enough to make her whimper before she effortlessly slid one inside the brunette, following it quickly with a second.

Her able digits fucked Cosima in the same rhythm as her hips grinding against the tattooed girls thigh and she bit her lip when Cosima's lower body rose almost completely off the table, pushing her fingers in deeper to satisfy the woman trapped beneath her. She could feel the dreadlocked girl coming undone around her fingers and pushed in once more and held her hand there, swooping down to capture Cosima's short sharp pants and gasps in the back of her throat.

She pulled her fingers out slowly once Cosima comes down from her high, and makes sharp eye contact with the girl below her as she takes the two fingers to her mouth and swirls her tongue around them, licking them clean.

Cosima bites down hard on her lip watching like a slow torture. Then without warning her hands grab at Delphine's lower thighs and slowly run up the soft flesh towards her navel. She can still feel the wetness against her own thigh and soon she feels it hot and sticky against her fingers as she teases the blonde's folds. She drops her leg flat against the table and at the same time pushes a finger inside Delphine.

A gasp fills the air around them, and soon Delphine is pushing herself down against the one finger that quickly becomes two, gradually building a rhythm as she rides Cosima's hand, the thumb of which is rubbing fast circles in her clit and sending iron hot spasms through each nerve of her body.

They have one rule when it comes to this type of rendezvous – silence. Right now though as Cosima grips tight to Delphine's thigh, digging her nails in just enough to hold and steady the blonde while she grinds hot and hard into the brunette's able fingers, Delphine was finding this rule increasingly difficult to follow.

French cusses followed French endearments which followed a string of incoherent whimpers and mews of pleasure. Her eyes screw shut and she slams herself down against Cosima's palm one final time as the younger woman's fingers curl expertly inside her and send her tripping and tumbling over the edge into oblivion.

Cosima pulls her down, returning the favour, and kissing her to silence the sounds falling from somewhere deep in her throat. They stay like this for a moment once Delphine regains the ability of coherent thought; kissing slowly and lazily, each kiss containing a content satisfaction that can only be achieved after pretty great sex.

It's Delphine that pulls back first and straightens her top, looking down at Cosima like she could still devour her whole all over again. "I've another class in twenty minutes," she tells her finally, though she makes no real move to remove herself from the desk.

"Bummer," Cosima sighs, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Mm," Delphine hums her agreement and only then does she slide herself off Cosima's body and onto the floor.

Cosima sits herself upright and watches as Delphine lifts both pairs of underwear, throwing a pair which she catches in one hand and slides on as she watches the blonde do the same. She wants to make a comment about how she'll miss the view as Delphine slides her jeans back on over her long, slender legs though she doesn't bother; instead allowing herself to enjoy the site before her as she wiggles her hips and kicks her legs a little. It's only when Delphine slips her feet back into her plain black pumps that Cosima hops off the desk and fixes her dress back down around her thighs.

"So about that extra credit," Cosima reminds her teasingly, a smug grin tugging at her lips when Delphine glances up at her.

"Oh trust me," Delphine drawls, her voice still husky. "Your A will be staying perfectly intact."

Cosima laughs a little then turns serious. "Would you actually bump up my grade? Like if I genuinely needed it?" She's genuinely curious.

Delphine doesn't respond right away, instead she considers it; the moral implications of it all. "No," she replies eventually. "Though with sex like that I just might consider it."

Cosima smiles again; that was the right answer. "See you next week Miss Cormier."

"Au revoir Cosima," she replies, placing a light kiss on Cosima's cheekbone and watching her leave the classroom.


	11. Hello

Prompt: I love the idea of cosima waiting on an important phone and it happens to come through whilst her and delphine are fooling around in bed. She has to answer and delphine gets bored waiting and she begins to tease cos, while shes on the phone.

-.-.-.-

"Delphine shit my phone! Shit, shit where's my phone?" Cosima threw cushions left andrightoff the couch in Felix's apartment, searching frantically the device.

"Your green one's on the counter ma Cherie," Delphine reminded her, pointing to the island that jutted out cornering off Felix's kitchen space.

"No, no not that one," Cosima whined, shoving her hand down the cracks in the seat, instantly pulling it back when her fingers brushed against something sticky. "Ew, gross. No I mean my work one," she added. "Can you help me look?"

"It's in your handbag," Delphine reminded her, rolling her eyes and walking across the room to where her girlfriend had dropped the bag earlier that evening.

"How do you know?" Cosima huffed, placing the throw pillows back on the couch now that she'd established her mobile wasn't there.

"I saw you put it there before we left the lab," Delphine told her, fishing her hand through the bag, over crisp wrappers, makeup, some rings and a set of keys, before her fingers finally curled around her girlfriends iPhone. "See," she smiled cockily, pulling out the device and waving it in the air as she stepped back over to the couch.

"Oh," Cosima sighed, throwing herself back onto the settee and accepting the phone from Delphine when she handed it to her. "Damn," she added in defeat as she placed it on the coffee table.

"You're not going to use it after all that?" Delphine quirked her eyebrow in question.

"Nah, just waiting on a call," Cosima shrugged, throwing her feet up on the coffee table next to her phone and lacing her fingers behind her dreadlocked head.

"Oh?" Delphine enquired, sitting next to her girlfriend on the couch and turning her body to face her.

"Mhm, my final labs are back today… we get to find out if I have the all clear," Cosima reminded her, waggling her eyebrows playfully even though it was a topic they were both very serious about.

"Wait what day is it today?" Delphine gasped, feeling guilty that this monumental occasion had managed to somehow slip her mind.

"Tuesday," Cosima reminded her.

"Merde," Delphine cussed. "I thought it was only Monday."

"What, so you don't have a secret party planned for when I get the all clear?" Cosima teased, her tongue poking out from between her slightly parted lips.

"I'm afraid not, no," Delphine replied gravely. "However," she added, a slow smirk crawling across her features. "We could celebrate in other ways… I mean we do have the place to ourselves tonight," she hummed, her voice low and husky now as she crawled towards Cosima on the couch.

"What do you have in mind?" Cosima feigned innocence, even as she swung her legs off the coffee table and pivoted so she was lying on the couch, allowing Delphine to climb on top of her and straddle her hips.

"What I had in mind," Delphine purred, lowering her head so her words tickled the shell of Cosima's ear. "Was more along the lines of a private party." As she spoke her hands ran down the length of the brunette's torso, stopping at the hem of her top so she could tug it up gently.

"Oh, Dr. Cormier," Cosima hummed, lifting her hands above her head so Delphine could slip the garment off altogether. "I like the way that mind of yours works."

Delphine chuckled throatily at Cosima's comment, though her laugh was quickly swallowed when the brunette's mouth closed around Delphine's own, the laughter waves vibrating somewhere in the back of Cosima's throat. Delphine's tongue slipped readily from her mouth, and she felt the woman beneath her hum in approval as her lips parted easily and their tongues slid together in slow undulated movements.

Cosima's hands absently slipped beneath Delphine's top, and her nails raked lazily across the creamy flesh, leaving red ridges in the skin and electing a satisfied groan from the blonde straddling her waist. Cosima grinned at the reaction and moved her hands up further, fingers padding across her taught stomach next, then up through each bump of her ribs, counting for the millionth time each hollow and noting how it deepened each time her Delphine's chest expanded for air. Her hand toyed only for a second with the wire hem of her girlfriend's bra before coaxing her hands beneath it and running her palms across the soft mounds beneath.

Delphine gasped, and bit down hard on Cosima's lower lip, pulling her mouth away slowly with the tattooed girls lip still caught between her teeth. "Cheeky," she rasped, her voice flush with desire as she stared longingly down at the woman beneath her. "It is meant to be me treating you," she reminded her with a faux sternness that may have worked if it weren't for the lust in her eyes.

"My bad," Cosima apologised, though she didn't seem at all sorry and failed to retract her hands. "Though you know how they like to explore," she reasoned half-heartedly, giving Delphine's breasts a firm squeeze to prove her case.

"Regardless," Delphine groaned, having been unable to help the involuntary arch of her back into Cosima's touch. "Tonight it's going to be me doing the exploring."

Cosima didn't argue – in fact she quite liked the idea, and she liked it even more when a second later Delphine's lips fell against her jaw. Teeth nipped across her firm jawline and she groaned when they reached her earlobe and pulled at it forcefully. Then her lips moved lower, breathing hot air against the side of Cosima's neck and tracing nonsensical shapes against her skin with her tongue, leaving the wet ghost of those shapes to dry against the cool air once her mouth moved on. She stopped briefly at Cosima's pulse point, teasing her as her teeth scrapped ever so gently across it, followed by her tongue, until eventually her lips closed in around it and she sucked lightly until she was confident she'd left a perfectly circular mark that would later turn a satisfying shade of purple.

Until this point Delphine had been supporting her body weight with one hand on either side of Cosima's head on the arm of the couch. Now though, as her tongue moved lower across her collarbone and down her chest towards her breasts, one hand slid beneath Cosima's body and unclasped her bra, waiting impatiently for the brunette to wriggle free of it and cast it aside.

A breath hitched in Cosima's throat when Delphine's lips closed over her right nipple. She could feel it hardening as the blonde's soft tongue ran over its surface, and she arched her back into the sensation as her teeth scraped over the sensitive nub. With her free hand Delphine cupped Cosima's left breast, rolling the nipple between her fingers then gripping the mound of flesh as her tongue and teeth continued their hot assault on its twin. She sucked the brunette's nipple into her mouth, and grinned at the moan that escaped Cosima's lips and the way her body arched fully into the touch.

Her breath hitched a second time when, eventually, Delphine's lips moved on; though this time it was followed by a reluctant whimper as the cold air ran across her hard nipple, that only moments ago had been stimulated by burning hot lips and a captivating tongue. Now however that tongue and those lips were on her stomach, blazing a steady path towards her groin, stopping periodically to leave small possessive marks on her otherwise blemish free skin. Two fingers slipped under the hem of her harem pants, simultaneously snagging beneath her underwear, and as Delphine's mouth moved closer, all remaining garments of Cosima's clothing moved steadily towards her ankles, and eventually pooled in the floor somewhere next to her bra and top.

Cosima spread her legs wide, one falling off the edge of the couch while the other hooked over the top of it. Then she watched as Delphine sat back, running her fingers up the leg Cosima had thrown over the back of the settee, starting at her ankle up her shin and over her knee cap. Once she reached her thigh she replaced her fingers with her tongue, kissing her way up slowly and purposefully until Cosima was practically vibrating with anticipation and the slow throbbing between her legs was becoming unbearable.

She felt Delphine's breath against her crotch, and the blonde blew once, sending a jolt through Cosima's body, then Cosima watched as the blonde curls inched lower and lower until finally –

"Holy watershed!" Cosima groaned, when the phone on the coffee table beside her began ringing loudly, pulling both of them from the moment. "Fuck," she whined, as Delphine's head rose slightly from between her legs.

"You could leave it?" Delphine suggested and Cosima yelped when she ran her fingertips through Cosima's wet folds to drive home her point.

"It's the DYAD though," Cosima sighed, holding up the phone to show her caller ID as proof.

"Mm… if you must," Delphine hummed, pulling herself back completely from between Cosima's legs and planting a kiss on the kneecap that rested beside her head.

Cosima groaned, the throb between her legs seemed even worse now, though her health came first – even if she was pretty sure she was going to end up with the female equivalent of blue balls, if such a thing existed. "Hello?" She sighed into the receiver.

It only took about thirty seconds for Cosima to find out she'd been given the all clear, and once she whispered the news breathlessly to Delphine the blonde had decided it a perfect time to celebrate, even before Cosima had finished talking to the doctor. As Cosima spoke quickly into the phone Delphine's lips began to trail back up the inside of her thigh, this time nipping the flesh with her teeth as she went, smirking devilishly when one particularly forceful bite caused Cosima to hiss into the receiver.

The dreadlocked girl never snapped her legs shut though, and Delphine took this as all the encouragement she needed as her lips once again trailed dangerously close to her girlfriends core. She pulled her curls quickly out of the way and into a messy bun, and looked up from her vantage point to meet Cosima's eye. She was still speaking into the phone, though her eyes were trained firmly on Delphine, her pupils completely dilated with lust and her lips squeezed into a tight line as she only half listened to the person on the other end of the call.

First Delphine placed a lingering kiss into the soft curls just above her lover's cunt, and she smiled to herself at the way Cosima's lower back arched up into the slightest touch. Then her lips descended lower, her tongue first running down the length of Cosima's folds as her fingers had done moments before.

"Uh hu-oh god," Cosima rasped, having been caught mid-sentence as Delphine pushed her face in closer and trailed her tongue back up along the same path. "Sorry y-yea continue," Cosima managed between sharp breaths.

Delphine's tongue swirled slowly, dancing over Cosima's clit and tracing patterns into her bundle of nerves, causing slow spasms to run up the length of her body. "I know ye-oh sweet shit," Cosima panted when Delphine's pulled her clit in between her lips and ran her tongue across it. "I… running," Cosima managed between each expert stroke of Delphine's tongue. "I'm out running."

Delphine laughed, and the tremor sent yet another jolt through each nerve in Cosima's body, and she quivered as her hips buckled into Delphine's face. Still though, she never made a move to close her legs, even when two of Delphine's fingers danced up the inside of her thigh and teased at the folds around Cosima's entrance. Cosima's hips buckled again in response to this, and a tiny whimper escaped from between her clasped lips.

"I'm aware running isn't uh… best with mmm… my lungs," Cosima managed even though by now each micro-movement made by Delphine seemed 1000 times heightened. "But you kn- Fuuuuck," Cosima hissed as Delphine daringly slid a finger inside her, leaving it there motionless for a moment to allow the brunette to get used to the sensation. "Ankle… twisted… ankle," Cosima groaned, even as one hand reached down and curled in Delphine's thick ringlets.

Delphine accepted this unwise encouragement, and her tongue began working faster in spite of the growing ache in her jaw, while at the same time she slipped a second finger inside her girlfriend, only now beginning to move them slowly in and out, careful to curl her fingers with each pull and straighten them again with each push.

"Oh god," Cosima stammered, barely remembering to breath as her hips built a rhythm to match the one being made by Delphine's able digits. "I gotta… gotta go, but t-thank you," she managed, ending the call and tossing her phone aside without another word.

After that she was completely dedicated to what was going on between her legs. She felt the soft exploration of Delphine's tongue as it swirled and dipped into her folds and toyed mercilessly with her most sensitive nerves. Her body responded enthusiastically to each thrust of her lovers fingers, and each time the tips curled in to hit her G-spot the throaty gasp was all the reassurance Delphine needed to know she was hitting the right spot.

She wasn't long falling over the edge into bliss, and Delphine held her fingers in place as her entire body shook and contracted, lifting her head to marvel at the way Cosima threw her head back and let a long moan roll up from the pit of her stomach, followed by a string of cusses and nonsensical endearments.

"Damn," she sighed eventually, her eyes opening to find Delphine now sitting back on her hunkers, between her legs. "That was low of you."

"I didn't see you protesting," Delphine reminded her, grinning when Cosima sat up and edged closer to her, wrapping her bare legs around Delphine's waist and her arms around her back.

"True, true," the brunette nodded thoughtfully. "Poor doctor Matthews must've considered me very excited with my results," she added with a small chuckle.

"They are something to be happy about," Delphine replied seriously. "In fact I don't think I've ever been happier," she added, cupping Cosima's cheek and pulling her in for a chaste kiss.

"Yea," Cosima agreed absently. "Though I can think of one thing that'd make me happier…" She added, her voice dropping her playful tone.

"Oh?"

"You've far too many layers on," Cosima nodded. "Yea, definitely too many layers… and I'd be a lot happier knowing you had only the appropriate amount."

"Which is how much exactly," Delphine grinned, already beginning to unbutton her blouse.

"I think none would suffice."

"Oui, I can't help but agree," Delphine replied, pushing the top off her shoulders. "Though how about we move our celebration to Felix's bed first?"

"I suppose it would be sinful to waist it on one of the few times we're here when he isn't."


End file.
